custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Minyon family
Opening Edit Announcer: "Tonight on Iron Man, Tony Stark meets the Minyons ." Tony Stark: "Good morning." Frank: "Good morning." Announcer: "A young family who have lost power to their 4-year-old daughter..." Danielle: You don't kick! Frank Patrick's Grandmother: "Stop it!" Announcer: "While Mom fights for control." Danielle: I just hate making her cry. Announcer: And Dad's tough love proves challenging. Frank: Shut your mouth and start doing your homework. Announcer: Tony will try to get this family back on track. Frank: Start over. Tony Stark: You used language that was Abusive. Frank: You're just a little whiny brat Submission Reel Edit Tony Stark: Let's take a look this week and see what family we've got here. Frank: Hello, this is the Minyon family. I'm Frank, 29 years old. Danielle: And I'm Danielle, I'm 26. Frank: We have 2 children. Frank Patrick, who's 7, And Skyler, who's 4. Danielle: I have no idea that having kids could be so much different. Danielle: Don't you hit me! Danielle: They're not quite as easy as I thought it would be. [Skyler screaming and crying] I don't want to get a time out! Danielle: You don't hit mommy! [Skyler screaming] Danielle: Skyler's very difficult. She's got some rage issues. Danielle: Skyler! Danielle: She just goes ballistic. Danielle: Stop it! Tony Stark: My word. Danielle: Frank absolutely does not get as much of our attention because of our daughter. Frank: I'm sad to say that I don't spend enough time with my son. Danielle: Frank doesn't like to wake up early in the morning and when I do get him up I have to physically dress him while he's in the bed. [Tony Stark shakes his head] Danielle: Frank, how come you never help me get yourself dressed early in the morning? Frank Patrick: Because I'm tired. Tony Stark: He's 7 years old. This is way beyond the joke here. [Skyler screaming] Frank: I would just like my family to be happy. [Skyler whining and crying] I'm not gonna be good. Danielle: Iron Man, help us, we can't stop our daughter's fits. We don't have the answers and we really need help. Tony Stark: Mom and Dad, I'm on my way. Observation begins Edit Tony Stark: Good morning. Frank: Good morning. Tony Stark: Pleased to meet you. I'm Tony. Frank: I'm Frank. Tony Stark: Good. Frank: This is my wife Danielle. Tony Stark: Hi, Danielle, how are you? Danielle: Good. Tony Stark: Very in the morning I hope. Frank: It sure is. Tony Stark: Well I heard that you've got some issues that need to be sorted out with guarding and mornings getting children up and ready for school. Frank: Sure do! Frank: Tony Stark's presence felt very strong kind of almost like principal I felt as if school was about to begin. Tony Stark: Well like you both to do today is to just to carry on as normal make here not here would be flammable with children today okay. Danielle: I felt so relieved that Tony was at the house and i was finally gonna get some answers to my crazy household. Tony Stark: And correct I think water. Frank: Sure is, sure is. Tony Stark: I'm just gonna sit back and watch Danielle: Frank, come on buddy. It's time to wake up. Tony Stark: Soon afterwards, Mum went into Skyler's bedroom... Danielle: Skyler... Tony Stark: ...and attempted to wake her up. Danielle: Come on... Frank, rise and shine. Danielle [At Skyler]: You awake yet? Danielle [At Frank]: Come on bud, Tony Stark: Mum told Skyler that she needed to get dressed because she was going off to school today. Danielle: The cops are gonna come and get Mommy if you're not at school. Skyler: I don't wanna go to school. Danielle: Come on. Skyler: No! Danielle: Skyler, please. Skyler: No! Tony Stark: And that's when the fireworks went off. Danielle: Don't start that in the morning. Skyler: I want to get down! [Wailing] Danielle: Skye... Skyler: I don't want to go to school! I'm not getting dressed. I want my clothes off! Tony Stark: Skyler was clearly running things in this household. Tony Stark [At Danielle]: What happens now? Danielle: Each day at school it's getting worse and worse. I just bought her new shoes yesterday but still, she's not getting dressed. Tony Stark: Where is Dad, Danielle? Danielle: Getting ready for work. Tony Stark: So do you normally get Frank dressed every morning? Danielle: In his bed, he usually won't get out of bed until I physically dress him. Tony Stark: He's a big boy! And yet she was dressing him. Danielle: Otherwise, I'll fight with him all morning to actually get out of bed, he won't even get out of bed. Tony Stark: Very suddenly I realized Frank didn't do much in the morning, Mum did absolutely everything. I mean, I don't think anybody knows where they're going, they're like puppies chasing their tails in the morning. Danielle: You're gonna find your sneakers? You're gonna brush your teeth? Danielle: Sometimes I like my husband out more to help me in the morning. Danielle i usually have to take a brunt of the storm by myself Danielle i,m gonna have to have Daddy help me dress you. Frank will you pick some clothes Tony Stark Skyler at talkeetna hills i mean she was having none of it Skyler i want to get down Frank i really have to me having to leave for work in the middle of the chaotic portions of the morning is not a comforting feeling walking out the front door Skyler i don,t want to go to school Daneille he killed me Daneille that dosen,t hurt i can,t figure the problem Skyler i don,t want to go to school Daneille i hate seeing her cry like that or nothing Skyler i don,t want to go to school Daneille it,s easier to give her way cuz i,m 25 Tony Stark mom,s emotionally drained from all of it Daneille you are going to school Tony Stark frank had removed himself from the high-pitched crying it,s quite worrying actually that was on his own having to make do with mom dealing with Skyler Daneille do you want to make your lunch or not Tony Stark all dressed Daneille ready no shoes on no toothbrush but we,re going Tony Stark bye Daneille bye Iron Man Tony Stark that,s a cut on the time an hour 15 minutes to get Skyler up dressed and to school what kind of mornings i,d want to see again that,s for sure Jo i very quickly realized Skyler Daneille Skyler i want you to finish eating Tony Stark controls everybody in the household mom allows Skyler to runs around him Daneille Skyler Daneille you,re hiding Tony Stark so frank Tony Stark so did you much time with mommy and daddy to do things Frank Patrick un not really Daneille pick the pillows up off the floor Skyler no Daneille don,t tell me no pick them up please Skyler no Daneille pick them up do you want timeout Skyler no Daneille pick them up please Daneille pick the pillows up Skyler no Daneille you know what you,re going to timeout Skyler no Daneille yes Skyler no Skyler i don,t want a timeout! Daneille yes you do Tony Stark Skyler was having a tantrum plain and simple Daneille are you gonna pick them up Skyler no mommy i don,t want a timeout! Daneille you can sit there Frank Patrick my sister is not being a good girl. Tony Stark after being told for the fourth time she was sent to the naughty chair which i was pleased to see but it wasn,t being used correctly cuz mum never walks away and that just adds fuel to the fire Skyler get off of me Tony Stark what,s a battle i mean it,s just absolutely crazy Daneille stop it sit down Daneille Skyler is her mum a monster back Daneille hey Daneille you don,t kick Daneille i just feel like i,m gonna battle her forever and she,s never gonna quit i usually Daneille let go Skyler no Tony Stark she always hit pull their hair and kicks Daneille and keep in sight Jo frank had removed himself desperately trying to find solitude and really being robbed of any of attention Jo tonight listening to that Skyler no i don,t want a timeout Skyler mommy Jo so what was achived in all of this Daneille nothing Jo does that make you feel as a parent Daneille it sucks. Daneille it,s like i know that she wins every time Daneille , Cause i don,t know what works. Daneille i , ve so many different things. Daneille ... none of them work. Daneille is it worth fighting... Daneille ... for two or three hours? Daneille yeah i,m just not strong enough to do it Jo they ended with daneille desperately needing this hug from skyler and and skyler desperate to be held as well but nothing actually got solved Frank Hey Sky Jo when dad came home it gave me a chance to see how he interacts with his children Frank hey sky she could do wrong it,s just daddy,s little girl she is just precious everything Frank she does is cute Frank hey frank Frank if i even get one. Frank am i interrupting you first i went hello Jo if there much interaction with you and frank do you spend much time doing things in the house Frank watch your mouth Frank patrick all right i,ll try again. Frank we don,t really interact probably as like a father son should or Frank what are you doing to the couch frank like had nothing in common with my son Jo son that,s how you felt sometimes Frank sure Frank he really once again one word answears never really ever have a conversation with him Frank come on okay i need all those bikes put in the shed for me buddy Jo it became very clear to me that frank was a lot together on his son that he was on his daughter Frank i just need it in there whatever you got to do Frank oh my little helper Frank thank you sweetheart Jo later on in the afternoon mom and dad had organized a barbeque and their friends and families came round came Sharon can i get a hug Frank you say hello sky Jo skyler refused to say hello to anybody Daneille skyler come say hello to sharon Frank did you say hi to Jo frank didn,t bother to have any manners Daneille you don,t need to be playing video games frank Frank when we have a family member or friend walk in the door Frank i feel it,s just common courtesy to have everyone greet who,s coming in Daneille you,re not even saying hello Daneille i want you go sit with the kids baby Daneille there,s always a chest Jo what,s the barbeque started the children,s behavior started to decline Daneille come on frank Daneille come to say bye everybody Daneille say goodbye Skyler no i don,t want a hug Frank my kids just have a worst manners Jo daneille and frank were really embarrassed by their children,s lack of manners Daneille why does anyone want to come to the house and see you you,re not gonna say hello and goodbye Jo but i do have really high standards and expectations of their children they expect into hug and kiss and demand Frank give a big hug oh Jo i feel competent about the issues that the minyon family need to address and i can,t wait to get started Teaching beginsEdit